The Power of Point Dread/Danger at Castle Grayskull
The Power of Point Dread/''Danger at Castle Grayskull'' is a read-along book and cassette set published by Mattel. Summary The Power of Point Dread At his mountain lair, Skeletor mentions his plan to tie He-Man up to enter Castle Grayskull freely. When Beast Man argues that no chain ever made could hold He-Man, Skeletor explains that he will tie up He-Man with the invisible chains of duty. He-Man visits the palace of King Randor when Skeletor projects an image of Beast Man in the throne room. He-Man tries to stop Beast Man, but since he isn't really there, He-Man's axe makes a pillar fall on Randor, who barely survives. He-Man takes the duty to protect Randor's kingdom until he is well again, despite Man-At-Arms warning He-Man that Castle Grayskull is too far away and he may not get there in time if the Castle is in danger. Skeletor uses his Energy Blade to turn tiny ants into giant monsters and sends them to Randor's kingdom to keep He-Man busy. When the ants retreat, He-Man pursues them into the foothills and finds the Cosmic Enforcer Zodac, who claims that Skeletor has upset the balance of the universe with his trick. He-Man wants to stop Skeletor, but he cannot be in two places at once, so Zodac shows him Point Dread, created by the same scientists who built Castle Grayskull ages ago before the Great Wars, with its Talon Fighter that moves through both time and space, to go anywhere in Eternia in an instant. With this, Zodac considers the balance restored and disappears. He-Man uses the monitor of Point Dread to look Skeletor and Beast Man just outside the walls of Grayskull, so he leaps to the controls of the Talon Fighter and speeds towards Castle Grayskull, where he makes the villains flee. The Spirit of Grayskull thanks He-Man for saving the Castle again, and He-Man tells him to rather thank the powers of good for Point Dread and the Talon Fighter, that allowed him to arrive in time. He-Man returns to Randor, who is recovering, and Man-At-Arms tells he just received word from the Sorceress that he defeated Skeletor, and asks how could He-Man go and return so fast, to which the hero answers "Let's just say I got the point!" Danger at Castle Grayskull He-Man and Man-At-Arms are fighting each other, and Teela tries to stop them until she finds out that they were just testing out a new weapon Man-At-Arms had invented. He-Man takes the topic as a chance to ask when are they going to test the new Attak Trak, and Man-At-Arms answers that it still needs some adjustements, since it acts strange, almost as if it had a mind of its own. Zoar, the Sorceress' falcon, arrives with a message that Skeletor and his men are approaching Castle Grayskull. He-Man and Man-At-Arms take the Talon Fighter and Teela follows in the Attak Trak, but she finds Man-E-Faces, who is under Skeletor's spell, changes into his beast self, and captures Teela. Then Skeletor uses his Energy Blade to control Teela, but cannot take the Attak Trak since it protects itself with a smokescreen. Later, at Castle Grayskull, Skeletor has Tri-Klops use his Gamma vision to look around the corner, and Tri-Klops sees He-Man and Man-At-Arms standing in the watchtower. Skeletor has the controlled Teela ask He-Man to open the Jawbridge, and after he does so, Skeletor reveals himself and forces the Heroic Warriors to drop their weapons. Then he orders Trap-Jaw to take He-Man, Man-At-Arms and Teela to the dungeon. Below ground in the dungeon, He-Man drops a bucket of water on Trap-Jaw, which the villain dismisses as harmless and stays to tell tall tales, until the water rusts his jaw and arm tight, and being unable to move or call for help, the heroes easily take his keys. Upstairs, Tri-Klops accidentally activates the Castle trapdoor and defeats himself, while Beast Man and Mer-Man are defeated by the escaped Heroic Warriors. Skeletor reaches the Castle gun but Zoar suddenly arrives and drops a bomb that sends Skeletor outside. The defeated Lord of Destruction curses He-Man, but is interrupted by the Attak Trak firing laser at him, confirming that it has a mind of its own. Skeletor and most of his minions escape, and his spell over Man-E-Faces is broken, which only leaves the rusted Trap-Jaw to deal with. He-Man jokingly suggests to Man-At-Arms to use him as a dummy for combat practice. Trivia *Unlike most read-along books, this one is published in a comicbook format. *The Sorceress is mentioned in both stories, but does't appear in any. Category:Books